Polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) layers can be used as a switchable diffuser in conjunction with louver films to provide a variable viewing angle display. There are, however, several deficiencies with such approaches. For example, PDLC layers have a haze in the clear state that is sufficiently high to be objectionable in many display applications. In addition, louver films absorb a significant portion of the light in a backlight system and this can result in an inefficient display. Accordingly, a need exists for improved variable viewing angle displays.